characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Jean Pierre Polnareff
Jean Pierre Polnareff 'is one of the main characters of the anime/manga series Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (Part 3) Stardust Crusaders Background Born in the French countryside, Polnareff's mother died when he was still young, leaving him very lonely. His life would also become even more miserable when three years later, his sister, Sherry Polnareff, got ambushed, raped and killed by the hideous-looking man known as J. Geil This would give Polnareff a desire for revenge. After training to kill J. Geil, his Stand powers attracted DIO, who then proceeded to lure Polnareff to him and brainwash him into becoming his servant. Later on, Polnareff would fight against the Joestar party in Hong Kong, and lose. After getting DIO's implants removed, Polnareff agreed to join them on their quest to defeat DIO. After the defeat of DIO once and for all, Polnareff would later attempt to assassinate Diavolo, the leader of the Passione mafia. However, he ended up getting injured after being tossed off a cliff, becoming Diavolo's biggest threat. Powers & Abilities * '''Stand - Silver Chariot: '''Polnareff's stand, which has average strength, good durability, and excellent speed. The Stand has a range of 100 meters. Silver Chariot wears armor, which helps to prevent any damage from passing on Polnareff, at the cost of Polnareff being unable to see through his Stand's eyes. Silver Chariot also possesses a rapier, which it uses as its main weapon. ** '''Shooting the Sword: '''Silver Chariot fires the blade from his rapier as a ranged attack, which can reflect off surfaces and strike with enough force to pierce a human body. However, Silver Chariot can only summon one sword and must retrieve the blade to continue fighting. ** '''Armor Off: '''By removing its armor, Silver Chariot becomes many times faster, gaining the ability to create afterimages to confuse the enemy. However, the downside of this is that it decreases the durability of the Stand. * '''Swordsmanship: '''Polnareff is an expert of sword fighting. Through sword skill alone, his Stand can skewer coins and flames at different angles. Polnareff claims that Silver Chariot can create a space between the air with its sword. * '''Hacking Skills: '''Polnareff somehow possesses some skills in hacking. Alternate Forms Chariot Requiem After being stabbed by the Stand arrow, Polnareff gained a new form of Silver Chariot. Chariot Requiem is a humanoid Stand coated with a shadow who, despite getting downgraded to E in Destructive Power, Speed, and Precision, gains an upgrade to A in Range, Durability, and Developmental Potential. Chariot Requiem's shadow is in a different location for each person who sees it, as the shadow represents the inner darkness for each onlooker. *'Soul Manipulation: 'The main ability of Chariot Requiem. Upon activation, Chariot Requiem puts every living thing around it to sleep. It then switches the soul of one organism with that of the closest body, no matter what species it is. After enough time, Chariot Requiem will begin transforming the swapped souls into the souls of other beings, causing the body to transform as well. If a body dies, the soul inside it will die too, allowing the original soul to retake their own body. *'Stand Manipulation: 'Chariot Requiem can control the Stands of other people, making them stronger than they were before the soul swapping. It can also turn a Stand against the user if they try to attack Chariot Requiem, with the intensity of the attack depending on how the user tried attacking Chariot Requiem. *'Regeneration: 'Chariot Requiem is shown to regenerate damage done to it, and is capable of reattaching lost limbs. Feats Strength *Can easily lift human adults. *Prevented a slash from Enyaba with his bare hands. *Silver Chariot can cut through Joseph Joestar's prosthetic hand. *Silver Chariot can easily cleanly cut through rock and trade blows with Star Platinum. Speed *Can react to bullets. *Managed to escape from Khan's grasp when a sword was upon Polnareff's neck. *Easily react to other stand users. *Overwhelmed Vanilla Ice Cream with his speed alone. *Stated that Silver Chariot is quick enough to create space between air. *Stated that Silver Chariot can kill four or five people in an instant. *Silver Chariot can strike millions of time in just a second. *Silver Chariot can deflect gunfire and keep up with Star Platinum. *Silver Chariot intercepted The Hanged Man, which can travel like a beam of light. Durability *Shrugged off getting stabbed in the back. *Stood up after being punched into a tree by Star Platinum. *Took blasts from the Wheels of Fortune. *Took hits from Kakyoin's Emerald Splash. *Was okay after being punched into a wall. *Still able to fight despite after having chunks of his legs and feet being take away from Cream. *Survived Dio's Kakyoin Killing Punches *Survived a beatdown from King Crimson and being thrown off a cliff. *Silver Chariot can shrug off bullets. *Silver Chariot withstand having his neck mauled by Ebony Devil. *Silver Chariot withstand Magician's Red fire, which is intense enough to slice through railroad tracks. *Silver Chariot can take blows from Star Platinum. *Silver Chariot withstood blows from King Crimson. Skill *Held his own against Muhammed Avdol's Magician's Red. *Skewer Skidaddler Dio's head to give Jotaro time to recover. *Killed Vanilla Ice to avenge Avdol's and our Niggy Iggy's death. *Survived an encounter with Diavolo and learned how his Stand works. Weaknesses *'Not very bright and doesn't always think things through. *'Typical Stand Weakness: '''Like all Stands, it has many weaknesses. If it's far away from the user, it becomes weaker. Also, without its armor, damage to Silver Chariot reflects onto Polnareff. *'Chariot Requiem has Flaws: '''As powerful as it Chariot Requiem sounds, it has a massive weakness. Chariot Requiem doesn't really follow Polnareff's orders and may even turn on him. One can destroy Chariot Requiem by attacking the light between it and its shadow, reversing the effects of its attacks in the process. Fun Facts *His stand is named after the tarot card "The Chariot" Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Neutral Good Category:French Characters Category:Summoners Category:Stand Users Category:Completed Profiles Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Shueisha Category:Deceased